Together
by Hecate goddess of Darkness
Summary: Draco Malfoy was the most feared boy in Hogwarts. After being saved by the Golden Trio and abandoned by his “friends” he starts wondering how it would feel to have a true friend. But will he find someone that’s more then just a friend.
1. Chapter 1: You Idiot

**Together**

Hey ppl well, I've decided to make my one-shot "Everytime" into a story, but with a different title though. I've decided to show you guys what happen before the letter and why she wrote it. Okay pos well this is the first chapter of this story. It's my first story so be nice.

Rated: T

Relationships: Draco/Hermione, and more but I am not telling u

Summary: Draco Malfoy was the most feared boy in Hogwarts. After being saved by the Golden Trio and abandoned by his "friends" he starts wondering how it would feel to have a true friend. But will he find someone that's more then just a friend.

**Chapter 1: You Idiot**

"Hey mudblood! Where are your two boyfriends? Don't tell me they finally got tired of you too like the whole rest of us." said Draco Malfoy a boy with silver-blonde hair that's pulled back with a lot of gel. He has gray eyes with a splash of blue in them, with a pale pointed face. Draco Malfoy is on his 7th year of Hogwarts and is Hogwarts Head Boy, but he's also the Slytherin's Sex God. He gained that title for being one of Hogwarts most wanted guys' in Hogwarts. He has a nice build body for playing Quidditch (a wizards sport) he's handsome and he's one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts.

"Shut it you ferret, for your information they're at Quidditch practice" yelled Hermione Granger. Who's also in her 7th yr and is Hogwarts Head Girl. Hermione had grown into a real beauty she has curves in all the right places, her once bushy brown hair turned into soft curls with light blonde highlights (which she got over the summer). She was one of those girls that didn't really need make-up, but she still used some.

"Look Malfoy please just leave me alone go bug someone else for a change" hissed Hermione while reading Hogwarts, A History…again.

"I would, but you see it wouldn't be as much fun because you are so easily annoyed" smirked Draco.

"Ahhhhh Jesus I can't even be in the freaking library in peace without you bugging me I get enough of you in the Heads Common room thank you very much" she said all of that very fast while slamming the book and getting up from the chair.

"Ok ok first of all who's this Jesus you're talking about?" asked a puzzled Draco

"Why jealous Malfoy"

"_Jealous_ you wish mudblood"

"I was just kidding you boob Jesus is the son of God"

"Huh"

Ummm I guess it wouldn't hurt if I messed with him a little "Well, Jesus is someone who protects people _and _especially muggle-borns"

"Really and how those he protect them"

"Well, first he taps them in the shoulder just to let them know that he's there." "Second he smacks them in the waist, and then he smashes there head off." "Or if you're a guy he takes your family jewels off" Hermione said in a hushed voice "Painfully" she added seeing the look of fear in Malfoy's face once she mentioned the part of about the family jewels. Coming to his senses he said quickly

"Right if that were true howcome he hasn't done that to me, howcome he hasn't protected _you_ then! Ha I got you there!"

"Well that's because you have to _ask_ him to do it, but you see I'm not that mean…But you know I think you're right I will ask. It's about time I should get protected from you"

"NO! NO! NO! Granger don't please don't l-l-like yo-you said you're not that mean" cried Draco.

Hermione got on her knees she put her hands together and said

"Oh Lord please come and protect me from this jerk who has been torturing me since first yr. oh please protect me Jesus please"

"Oh please Granger do you really believe think tha-ahhh!" "Someone tapped my shoulder!" "What really" smirked Hermione evilly.

"Ouch someone just smacked me in the waist! Ahh do something Granger!" "What am I suppose to do" "Well he's your Jesus!" "For your information he's not my Jesus and once he starts he doesn't stop and well, you know what's next since you're a guy and all"

"Ahhh No" yelled Draco running towards the door "You are not getting my family jewels you sick bastard!" Draco screamed from the hallway.

Hermione watched as Draco went runny out the library terrified.

"Hahaha okay you guys can come out now." Out of thin air two boys appeared. Leaving Madam Pince and a few students stunned.

"Hahaha did you see his face" laughed Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley is a tall boy with red hair, freckles, long nose, and a build body. Since he and Harry play Quidditch they both have nice build bodies. Ron had turned really cute over the summer and Hermione couldn't help but noticed that he and Harry were getting cuter and cuter.

"Yeah I can't believe he actually fell for that" said Harry Potter while whipping his eyes from the tears of laugher. Harry Potter is a handsome (a/n hot handsome and did I mention hot cute) boy with bright green eyes, jet black hair, glasses, and on his forehead he has a scare with the shape of a lighting bolt.

"Yeah, I know hey thanks for helping me out" said Hermione

"Nah it was nothing Mione" said Ron

"Yeah Mione when we came in heard you saying all that stuff about Jesus we just had to use the invisibility cloak on him" Said Harry as he put his arm around Hermione "No one messes with our Mione right Ron" "Ron"

"Yo my man wuts cracking fool!" yelled to Dean Thomas a black boy who's as tall as Ron.

"Ron please don't" said Hermione trying to hide behind her book.

"Ron come on not everybody talks like that" said Harry "Ever since he saw French Price of Bel-Air he now thinks that black people talk like that even after I told him that not all people talk like that and that there are some white people that talk like that like Sean from Revenclaw"

"Yo Dean raise ya self" Said Ron while putting his hand on his heart and then giving it to lips and saying "peace"

"Ron please stop only Sean talks like that and no one else so stop" Harry said from behind the book shelves trying to hide.

"Ron seriously you're embarrassing us"

"Fine whatever" "He ain't listening to me anyways"

**There that was the first chapter. So what do u think plz review and tell me if I should continue or not. I really want to know what you guys think plz! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: You

Hey sorry i forgot to put it in the last chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine(crying) they belong to J.K.Rowling only the plot belongs to me.

**Chapter 2: You're going to pay**

Draco walked back and forth in the Slytherin's common room, feeling foolish about being tricked by the Golden Trio.

Flashback

"Woo uah uah I wo-wo-wonder if I loosed him…I ho-hope I did" said a very exhausted Draco. Draco had ran out of the library screaming running in circles, turning to different corridors trying to loose Jesus.

"Where am I anyways I've never been to this part of the castle…all I see is a portrait of Fat Lady. Mmm Maybe if I ask her for…" Draco voice trailed off as soon as he heard voices. Looking around he saw a door that stood ajar pecking inside he saw that it was empty classroom, hearing the voices getting nearer he stepped inside. The empty classroom looked like on one had used it in years, it was dusty, the desks were all pulled against the wall, and on the ceiling there was something that look like birds that someone had conjured up.

"Did you see his _face_! It was as white as a paper!" said Harry grabbing his aching side from all the laughing.

"I know and here I thought it couldn't get any white" said Hermione still laughing from what just happen.

"Hahahaha woof wow that was great we should do to Malfoy more often don't you think?" said Ron, he had a look that completely said _life couldn't get any better._

"Yea why not. Mione can make up more stories and Ron and I could hide somewhere then scare the crap out of Malfoy again." said Harry his voice trailing off.

Draco pocked his head out to check if the cost was clear.

"Those bastards" said Draco with loathe in his eyes "they will pay dearly."

End of Flashback

They will pay…for what they did to me thought Draco as he stared into the fire of the common which was under an elaborately carved mantelpiece. The Slytherins' common room was a long low underground room with a rough stone walls and ceiling where round, green lamps were on chains. Draco sat on one of the chairs that were high-backed, the cushins were a green emerald color. As he sat there he started thinking of how to get that mudblood back, for what she and her sorry excuse for friends did to him.

"I've got it!" said Draco as he stood up with his index finger pointing up in the air.

"All I need to do is to get her alone, then send for her friends…mmm I will need some help though. I'll just order Pansy to help me…yea she'll do it if it involves me asking her."

"They will pay for playing that dirty trick on me…oh yes there will be blood." Draco finished with an evil look on his face, but his eyes told a whole different story…

"Hey Mione what are the three main uses for a flower inside a muggle house?" asked Ron "Wait sorry I meant to say two main uses" he added looking extremely confused by the question.

Ron was sitting in one of the squashy armchairs that was nearest to the fire. He tapped his chin with his finger as he concentrated on his Muggle-Studies homework.

He looks so cute when he's concentrating thought Hermione.

"Seriously, Ron you're really asking me that"

"Well, I don't know that's why I'm asking you woman!" said Ron looking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For decoration and for its sweet smell, I guess besides that I can't think of anything else." said Hermione "you man" added Hermione Oh god he's so CUTE! I wonder if he but Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by the screaming that was suddenly going on.

"Well, then what are you mad about Harry!" yelled Ginny Weasley as she and Harry came in through the portrait. Ginny was Ron's younger sister, she too had red hair and freckles in her face. Ginny's a beautiful girl she had long red hair, bright blue eyes, she had a nice slim figure that had most of the guys gouging over, Ginny's the only girl in her family having six older brothers.

"What am I mad about! You were kissing Seamus! On the lips for that matter!" yelled Harry, by now everyone in the common room was looking at them listening to what Ginny was going to say next.

"Well that's where people usually kiss Harry! IN THE MOUTH!"

"Besides, Harry why is this any of _your_ business! Because if I remember correctly we aren't together anymore, because _you_ broke up with _me _remember!" yelled Ginny her face as red as her hair.

"Y-you know what Ginny" said Harry with lost of words

"Wha—" Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence for she was cut off by Harry's lips.

"WOW" was all everybody in the common room could say.

Ron coming to his senses said " Hey you two go do that somewhere else" looking disgusted by what his bestfriend and his younger sister doing.

"So…does that mean they're back together?" asked Hermione while still looking at them.

"Hey what the fuc-Harry yo man get off my girl!" shouted Seamus

"Fuck off Seamus they're back together" said Ron "Hey you two that's quite enough" he added once he saw them locking tongues.

But Hermione wasn't paying attention anymore her mind had wondered off to a certain blonde-haired boy. **Draco…huhhh what did I just say!**

_You said Draco with a little lovie dovie voice mmm I think you have something for Malfoy_ said a little voice inside her head. (_Italic means the little voice inside Hermione's head _and **Bold it's Hermione)**

**No I don't! **

_Oh I think you do _

"Hermione…you ok?" asked Harry

**I do not like him! I hate that stupid infuriating obnoxious insufferable ferret! **

"Hermione…hey"

_Yes you do _

"NO I DON'T"

"No you don't what" Ron, Ginny, and Harry asked simultaneously

"What?" asked a very confused Hermione.

"Sorry guys I have to go" said Hermione heading to the portrait.

"Wait Hermione what's wrong?" yelled Harry as the portrait door closed behind her.

What's wrong with me one minute I'm thinking Ron's cute the next I'm wondering how Malfoy looks without a shirt. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she was just turning corridors without paying any attention where she was going.

I don't like him I just can't he's my enemy. But in the other side he does have a nice butt mmm if I could only touch it just to check how firm it is—ahh what the fudgers! Where did that come from—

"Oww" Hermione had bumped into someone…a boy.

"Oh sorry here let me help you get up" said the boy.

The boy extended his arm to give her his hand, as she took his hand she felt a bunch of butterflies flapping around in her stomach.

"Thank you so much and I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" said Hermione as her and the boy moved into the light.

"YOU!"

**So how was? even if u hated plz review and send me some ideas plz bye**

** Hecate Goddess Of Darkness**


End file.
